My Heart in Your Hand: Day of Sunshine
by StopJustStop
Summary: It's Ana's 18th birthday, and Ninten wants to show her how much he cares. And as luck would have it, Ninten comes across the perfect opportunity to give Ana the time of her life.


(A/N: I've been meaning to play the Mother games all the way through for quite some time. I'm playing through 1-3 chronologically, and I'm almost done with the first one. I love the first game a lot, so I'm writing a fanfic for it. I hope you like it!)

**My Heart in Your Hand: Day of Sunshine**

Ninten awoke from his sleep. "Damn." he said. "That dream was so sexy." He was lost in a trance, thinking about how great it would be if he could re-enact that dream with Ana. Then a slow realization dawned upon him as he ran his hand over his freshly cum-stained mattress cover. Ninten turned the light on and pulled his covers off of him to confirm his suspicions, and he saw cum everywhere. He could see his fluids sandwiched between his pants and legs like the cream of an Oreo cookie.

"Fuckin' hell. That was probably the wettest dream I've ever had."

Ninten didn't like wet dreams. It was always hard to clean off after himself. Plus, like most people – he didn't like the smell of rotting dick cheese. Luckily, Ninten had his trusty old PSI powers, so he was able to clean up the whole mess as if it never happened. He went to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. One of the pieces of cereal was shaped like Ana's face, and it made Ninten's dick rock-hard. He had to physically stop himself from masturbating at that second. He ate his cereal, drank his coffee, and went on to start the day.

Ana was walking home from a party, still slightly out of it because of the night before. She drank more than everyone else last night. The hangover made her feel very tired and sick. Lloyd was nearby, and he came up to Ana.

"Hey Ana..." Lloys said as he was winking at Ana and rubbing his erect cock through his pants.

"You suck!" Ana said as she punched Lloyd so hard that he was knocked off his feet. She continued on her way like it was nothing.

As Ninten and Ana were minding their own business, they both realized the same thing:

"Shit! Today is my birthday!"

"Shit! Today is Ana's birthday!"

Ana turned 18 this year, and Ninten promised himself that he'd have something special for Ana on that day. Sadly, he still didn't know what to do. Luckily though, he had some time to think about it before crossing paths with Ana that day. He finished breakfast and took a walk outside. "Maybe it'll help if I take a walk." Ninten said.

Ana was confused. "Huh. It's my birthday. I honestly don't know what to do to celebrate. Wonder if anyone has anything planned for me... I doubt it though." said Ana, followed with a discontent sigh and a wistful look to her side. "No one loves me." She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, which ended up being a mistake after she tripped and fell in a patch of dirt. A bunch of insects lived in the dirt, and they crawled into Ana's underwear and went up her vagina. Ana was completely unaware of the insects making a home inside her, so she thought nothing of the fall, and looked around to ensure no one saw before going on her way.

She walked through towns, cities, and odd backwood areas; not admiring the scenery, but wondering what – or who—could fill that hole in her heart... or in her body. "No... not right now. Not in public." she said, suppressing the erotic thought and going on her way.

Ninten was walking by, looking around absentmindedly, when suddenly he saw an object on his side.

"Wait, is that... Holy shit, that's an abandoned spaceship!"

Ana was walking down as well, and she saw the exact same thing. "Wait a minute—an abandoned spaceship!?" She was so awestruck by it that she didn't notice Ninten standing next to her. She looked to her side. "Ninten?"

"Oh, Ana!" Ninten said, shocked. "...Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." Abna said to Ninten. "Still don't know what to do though."

"Well, maybe we could..." They looked at the spaceship some more. It seemed to be quite large – about the size of a small house, and in the shape of a heart. It was also shiny – as if brand new. Definitely peculiar. Didn't look like it had been used in a while. They studied it for a bit, and they both had an idea.

"Let's fuck in the spaceship!" they both said simultaneously.

They held hands and went up the spaceship's stairs, into the entrance.

Meanwhile, Teddy was walking down the street of the town behind the ship. He opened up some trees and came across the vehicle. "Whoa! A spaceship!" he said. "I gotta take a look at this!" He entered the back of the ship, which may have been the basement area.

Ninten and Ana were fumbling around in the dark. "I guess we should turn the lights on." Ana said, and she felt what seemed to be a light switch. She pulled it and the entire ship illuminated. The windows had also closed. "Wow, some privacy too!" they said. They had noticed the interior of the ship. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen. The entire ship was covered in a dark, romantic, lustful red, with streaks of a milky white that resembled fresh cum, newly ejaculated out of a perfectly ripe penis. The color choice had only increased their level of lust – one could only assume that this spaceship was made for sex. The large, comfortable-looking bed that filled one of the humps of the heart shape nearly confirmed that for them. There was also an assortment of sweets in a fridge near the other heart bump, like dark chocolate and ice cream to name a few.

Their hearts were pounding. The sexual tension was palpable. Suddenly, they couldn't take it any more.

"Ana." Ninten said rousingly in a smooth, seductive voice. "For years, your vagina had been cut down, marginalized by the shackles of virginity. This is your chance to rise up against the forces of pussy oppression. A new world will be experienced. Take this chance, Ana!"

"Yes, Ninten!" Ana said lovingly, half-moaning. "I am now a true proponent of cockunism!"

"Alright." Ninten said. "Now let's fuck."

They were impatient, so they started to tear bits off of each others' clothing, not wasting their time on properly disrobing. Ninten took out some scissors and started to cut down the side of Ana's skirt. The skirt fell off of her body once it was cut all the way through. Her panties were soon to follow, leaving her in only a pink polo shirt. Ana started to rip pieces off of Ninten's pants. She did so until only his pant legs and waistband were intact, showing his penis which was completely erect. Ninten grabbed two large bars of chocolate from the fridge and gave one to Ana.

"Happy birthday, honey." Ninten said.

They got on the bed, and Ninten positioned himself between Ana's legs. "Take out my tampon first." Ana said, and Ninten did. As Ninten penetrated Ana, an incest crawled out of her vagina and onto his dick. It crawled to his pubic hairs and started tugging and playing with them as Ninten gave Ana all her pleasure. This was followed by a fresh burst of period blood from Ana's vagina. Ninten didn't want to alarm Ana, who was moaning with deep pleasure while laying on the bed. Ninten didn't want to ruin the moment—because secretly, the mixture of insects and Ana's glorious menstruation fruit punch turned him on.

Meanwhile, Teddy was awestruck in the ship's basement. When Ninten turned on the spaceship lights, the basement lights went on as well. What Teddy saw was an assortment of the wildest sex toys he had ever seen. One wall was lined with dildos, which were shown in a lit-up display behind glass doors similar to the doors in grocery store freezer sections.

These dildos seemed to be modeled after almost every species of animal. There were even dildos based off of alien species and mythical creatures! Another wall had weird fleshlights, shaped in an assortment of ways.

There were other things as well, such as a really long string of anal beads – which increased in size – all the way up until the last one, which was the size of a basketball. There was even a bouquet of robotic tentacles. There was also an assortment of all the hottest, kinkiest, most well-made Rule 34 porn that was printed out, encased in golden picture frames, and hung up on a wall.

"I have _got_ to put one of these things to use!" Teddy looked around as his erect dick begged him to use a sex toy. He kept looking until he came across something where he couldn't believe his eyes after seeing it. It was the largest dildo he ever saw. It was on an elevated surface, looking down upon whatever mere mortal would dare put it inside themselves.

Teddy took it out of its display and measured it. The dildo, after Teddy put it on the ground, went up to his thigh in height. It was a gorgeous pearly white color, although that was going to change soon since he was going to put it up his ass. Teddy was very quick in stripping naked. After doing so, he put the dildo on the ground and commenced the penetration.

Teddy groaned as the dildo moved past his prostate. It was barely a quarter of the way in yet. He was planning on taking the whole thing, but he was starting to doubt himself as the dildo was now a third of the way in. But being a former gang leader, he was a man of strong fortitude and resilient anus. He was going to put it all the way in, whether he liked it or not. It wasn't about pleasure anymore. It was about conquering the challenge faced at the very moment. But luckily for him, it was still pleasurable. He groaned as he now had a whole half of the dildo inside of him.

Meanwhile, Ninten and Ana were still fucking on the top floor. The mixture of period blood and insects excited Ninten very much. He still kept it a secret, because he didn't want to startle Ana and kill the mood.

Sadly, after the passing of a few seconds...

"Wait, is that... Jesus Christ!" Ana was clearly startled. Ninten stopped dead in his tracks.

"You knew about the menstruation and insects crawling out of my vagina and you didn't stop fucking me!?" Ana exclaimed.

"Y- Yeah..." Ninten stammered. "I actually kinda liked the feeling."

"Oh you're so dirty, Ninten... I love that in a man." Ana said.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes I do!" Ana said. "Now please go and fuck me with all the menstrual caterpillars you desire!"

Ninten finished off his chocolate bar and thrust with an even greater force than before, and they both knew that this experience would never be forgotten.

Meanwhile, Teddy was grunting in a mix of agony and pleasure as three quarters of the 1m-tall dildo were inside of his ass. He did this while stroking his cock and looking at one of the Rule 34 pictures framed on the wall. The drawing was of a Pokémon trainer, and the erotic nature of everything going on made Teddy wonder how the fuck he didn't cum already.

A few minutes later, Teddy had the whole dildo inside of him. As his ass cheeks touched the base of the dildo, a small alarm went off, and a message saying "Congratulations!" flashed up on a wall-mounted LED display. Then, the surface Teddy was sitting on suddenly flipped around, draping him over it and putting him ass-up as he was coerced to the room above.

Meanwhile, Ninten was fucking Ana even more. He felt like he was going to cum soon, and the steady torrent of Ana's uterine Sriracha which had soaked his dick and made stains on the bed covers would only speed up the process. More insects were crawling out of her vagina, and some were crawling back in just to crawl back out again. The circle of insect love was beautiful to behold, and the feeling was heavenly.

A house centipede had crawled out from Ana's vagina, tickling Ninten's glans as it crawled across his cock like it was the Golden Gate bridge. The house centipede fondled his scrotum and crawled around his whole crotch, before finally crawling into Ninten's urethra. The new sensation of the house centipede crawling down his dick made him shiver due to how unique it was. Somehow, his dick was made even harder then before.

Ninten felt the house centipede crawl even further—into his bladder. It crawled all around in there for a bit, the dick it entered getting harder every second it was inside. It soon did a U-turn and went back out of his cock, and it went onto Ana's belly, crawling up to her mouth where she finally chewed up the poor creature. But she didn't swallow the body, and instead started to suck on Ninten's dick with the chewed-up house centipede remains still in her mouth. He felt the gravelly sensation of the insect's corpse on her tongue brushing up against the head of his penis, and it was phenomenal.

"This is amazing..." Ninten said to Ana as she dutifully sucked his cock. Then suddenly, they were interrupted as a seemingly disembodied ass with a large dildo stick all the way in it came up out of the nightstand.

Ninten stopped and moved to the side of the bed, where Ana was still sucking him off gracefully. He looked at the peculiar posterior. He then grabbed a hold of the dildo base and started to move it in and out. Faint grunts were heard. He then spanked one of the cheeks. A yelp was heard.

"I think I remember that voice..." Ninten said.

"Wait... Ninten!? You're here too!?" Teddy shouted.

"Teddy!?" The couple said out loud.

"Yeah! Long time, no see!" Teddy said, relieved. "Why are you here?"

"Well, it's Ana's 18th birthday and I wanted to give her something intimate to celebrate." Ninten answered with no shame whatsoever. "We found this weird UFO... and that's how it all started."

"Well," Teddy said with a twinkle in his eye, which couldn't be seen due to the position he was in. "I just found a goldmine for you guys. But you need to get me out of here. There's gotta be some directions."

Ninten looked around until he saw some small print. It was in an alien language, but below that was a badly machine-translated English version of the instructions.

"Alright. Let's see here... Take the dildo out of the user entirely, forcefully yanking it out as fast as you can."

"Wait, what!?" Teddy yelled.

"Relax. It's either that or you're gonna starve and die in this position. Which would you choose?"

"...Fine." Teddy grumbled. "I can take it."

"Alright." Ninten said, while Ana watched intently with her fingers rubbing on her insect-infested pussy.

"3... 2... 1... NOW!" Ninten shouted, and he yanked the dildo out of Teddy's asshole with supersonic speed. A wet ripping sound was heard as he did this. He didn't even know he could move his arms that fast, but he did, and the dildo was out.

"Now what!?" Teddy yelled, feeling severe anal pain from the dildo yanking. He could only take solace in the fact that he didn't prolapse.

"Alright, let's see here- oh!" Ninten watched as a button was uncovered. He pressed it, and Teddy was immediately lifted up to the main floor.

"Phew! I'm free! Alright, you two come with me. I need to show you guys something. He took the stairs to the basement and showed them all the toys.

Ninten and Ana looked at each other, and they realized what they wanted. They took the tentacle toy and went upstairs. Teddy was soon to follow.

They went upstairs and into a door. The door turned out to lead into the bathroom. In the bathroom was a large hot tub. The couple walked to it and dipped in their legs. Then, they lowered themselves gently into the tub, and Teddy threw the tentacle toy in with them. The toy sprung into action, extending its tentacles towards the two lovers. One tentacle was shoved into Ana's ass, while one tentacle was shoved into Ninten's ass. Then, it reached out two more tantacles. One of them went into Ana's vagina while the other started to jerk Ninten off. Teddy watched as the tentacle toy had ravaged the couple.

"Fuck this. I want in!" and he ran into the tub, awaiting the forceful tentacle fuck. Another tentacle had stretched itself towards Teddy, doing the same as with Ninten, but except a third tentacle came and started to penetrate his belly button.

"Ahh!" He shouted in surprise as his belly button was being fucked. "I was not expecting this!"

Then, the final tentacle moved towards Ana and slid up her shirt. She watched as the tentacle started to titfuck her, sticking its tip out of her shirt collar.

Everyone thought that was the end, but then... another tentacle stuck out of the center! It went right into Ninten's mouth, filling it entirely, and he started to deep-throat it. Insects were still crawling out of Ana's vagina, but they were stuck to the suction cups of the tentacles, so they were unnoticed. Teddy was sitting adjacent to them, getting his second brutal assfucking with a sex toy that day. He looked at Ninten's dick. Even though the tentacle jerking Ninten off was obstructing his view, he thought it was an amazing cock.

"Hey, Ninten. Do you mind if I suck it?"

Ninten blushed with the tentacle in his mouth and nodded yes. Since the tentacle wrapped around it limited the sucking space, Teddy licked and sucked just the tip. This wasn't just for his gain though, it was for Ninten's pleasure. He heard Ninten's muffled moans that came from his licks and he did it even fiercer, almost lashing the dick with his tongue.

Teddy was loving the tentacle assfuck, and even the belly button fuck felt amazing. The holes of Ana and Ninten were untrained, so they were slightly more discomforted. However, Ninten and Ana's deep adoration for each other had almost instantly converted the pain into pure pleasure and lust!

Suddenly, the tentacle was taken out of Ninten's mouth and he took a deep breath. Ana wanted to kiss him. He kissed her heavily, sloppily, and it was like they weren't being fucked by multiple other tentacles. But then, a magical thing happened. The tentacles had bodily fluid simulation, and they started to squirt wildly into everyone's orifices. Their asses were filled with tentacle sex toy juice. The tentacles in Ana's vagina and between her tits had both came in glorious spurts, and so did the tentacle in Teddy's belly button. Teddy took his mouth off of Ninten's cock. The tentacles had retracted themselves, ready to be re-used when the time came.

"A-ahh... ahh..." heavy, exhaustive breathing was heard around the bathroom. Ninten looked at Ana. Ana realized something.

"We still didn't cum yet!"

"Well, how about the rectify that situation?"

Ana straddled Ninten and fucked him for a few final thrusts before the inevitable release.

"3, 2, 1!" And then the semen escaped from its testicular prison. Ninten was spraying it for so long. It was as if he had more cum inside of him than blood. The cum had overflown from Ana's vagina, and Ninten pulled his dick out, getting the remaining dick juice all over Ana, on her face, on her shirt, in her mouth, and in her hair. He even got quite a bit on himself. As a fitting sendoff, one final insect crawled out from Ana's vagina and died after getting burnt by a lightbulb.

They exited out of the bathroom, into the love room.

"I wonder if there's a cake lying around?" Ninten thought. He looked in the fridge and saw a cheesecake.

"Cheesecake!" Ana said. "That's my favorite!"

"It's technically not cake, but alright! Want Teddy and I to sing you the birthday song?" Ninten asked.

"Fuck that shit."

"Okay." so he took out the cake and cut it into 8 pieces.

Ana felt her slice of cheesecake and got a peculiar look on her face.

"You don't want me to-" Ninten was interrupted.

"Yes, yes I do. Don't question it. It's my birthday after all."

"Alright, alright." So Ninten took a chunk out of the cheesecake slice and Ana spread her legs. He started to rub the cake into her vaginma.

"Oh my god..." Ana moaned. "This feels so good." Ninten rubbed it even faster and deeper.

"Jesus Christ Ninten, I'm gonna... aah... ahh..." Soon, Ninten was running out of the cheesecake in his hand. He rubbed it into Ana's vagina like it was moisturizer. Suddenly, a release of orgasmic burst came forth, and Ana's noises were overwhelming!"

"Ahh... hah... alright, let's eat." Ana said. Everyone happily ate their cheesecake. There was even chocolate syrup as a nice topping. Soon, everyone was full. Ninten put the leftover cheesecake back in the fridge.

Ninten looked at his watch. "Oh wow, it's getting late."

"Huh. I was wondering why I was so tired. How about we sleep here?"

"I was thinking about that as well, actually. So Teddy, are you gonna leave or stay?"

"I'm definitely stayin'! Are you kidding me?" He replied. "This place is so unusual. There's probably a bed in the basement." He took the platform elevator downstairs, and he saw a door which led to a bed.

Ninten changed the messy sex-soaked covers with fresh new ones which were laying by the bed. Ana crawled into the bed, and Ninten went beside her, hugging her as they started to close their eyes. Everyone went to sleep, and the spaceship lights turned off automatically, although the windows didn't open. They knew that the next day wasn't going to be nearly as magical as this, nor would any day come close. They knew that they had to deal with the troubles of real life once this was all said and done. But this magic moment made them accept that. Because they would always have this night in their memory, no matter what.

The morning after, Ana and Ninten woke up. Ninten turned on the lights. "There's gotta be a way to open these windows..." Ana said, looking for the button. She was looking around until she found it. She pressed it and the windows opened. They were rendered speechless by what they saw.

"We're in space!?" they exclaimed. Ninten and Ana looked to see if this was some prank with a projector screen, but no, they actually were in space. Teddy heard the exclamation and ran upstairs.

"What's this about being in space- holy shit." They saw Earth on the horizon, and there were many stars around them. They'd realized soon what they had done. They noticed that the ship had no traditional flight controls.

"Oh my god. This UFO is powered by sex!" Ama shouted.

"Seriously?" Ninten said.

"Yes! It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"Well, how do we get back!?" Ninten and Teddy asked Ana.

"There's only one thing that we can do! Ninten, we must fuck ourselves back to Earth!"

Ninten and Teddy thought for a bit. "Yes. That does make sense. That is how we got up here after all."

"Then let's do it!" Ana shouted. "Teddy, look out the window and tell me where I'm going. I'm gonna try and land this thing."

Teddy looked out of the window and Ninten sat on a throne. Ana started to suck on Ninten's dick. She used her tongue and licked the tip downward.

"Ana, that's working!" Teddy said. "Do it more!"

"Yes..." Ninten said with pleasure. "Please, do it more!"

Ana licked Ninten's dick even more in the same direction. Soon, they were in the right trajectory for the ship to land safely.

"Stop, Ana! This is the perfect direction!" Teddy said. Ana stopped.

"Alright, now let's do this." Teddy said.

"Alright." Ana put her mouth on Ninten's dick again. "Activating thrusters!" she said as she started to put the dick really far into her mouth. She started to deepthroat the gorgeous penis and a tremendous burst of thrust came from the back of the UFO. She sucked faster and harder and the ship came flying by the numerous asteroids. However, this method would still take far too long to land.

"Ana!" Ninten said. "I think I have this figured out! It's a mathematical sex algorithm!"

"An algorithm?" Ana asked.

"Yes!" Ninten proclaimed. "The freakier the sex is, the faster the ship goes, and the easier you can control it!"

"So what are you saying? How will this help us?" Ana asked.

"I'm saying I should fuck your ass!" Ninten said.

"What!? But Ninten, I am a woman of religious upbringing! My ass virginity must be sanctified!"

"You just had a tentacle in there!" Ninten said, exasperated.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a human penis!"

"Ana, which is more important?" Ninten asked. "Your ass, or your life?"

Ana thought for a bit. "My- My- My life!"

"Then be a hero! Be a savior of us all! Your ass is the key to freedom, and you must use it!"

"Yes!" Ana said. "I will! I will save us all!" and she got on the bed with Ninten and put her ass up to him. Ninten entered Ana and thrust with immense speed!

"Yes!" Teddy said as he felt the ship move at a bistering speed. "It's working!"

"I can do this even better!" Ninten said, and he went even faster. The ship went even faster.

"Put your heart into it!" Ana said. "Slam into me! Stick it as far up as possible!"

Ninten put it even further up Ana's ass, and his crotch met her asscheeks in a thunderous *CLAP* of skin meeting skin! More and more claps were heard; their assfucking sounded like a round of applause in the concert of a famous band! They could feel the ship getting closer and closer towards Earth!

"We're almost in the atmosphere guys!" Teddy said. "We can do this!"

So Ana and Ninten fucked even more, and suddenly, they felt the ship break through the Earth's atmosphere!"

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed. "You guys can do this!"

The ship was hurtling towards the Earth. They needed to get the ship to stabilize fast! Ninten slammed into Ana again, and they felt the ship's bottom thrusters activate.

"Yes, guys!" Teddy said. "Do that more!"

They fucked even more furiously, and the ship – while still hurtling towards the ground – was still showing signs of positivity!

"We can do it!" teddy said. "We must go further!"

Ana slammed into Ninten's crotch at a bone-shattering pace. But she didn't shatter Ninten's bones, because he drank a lot of milk. Now they were only 100 feet above where they were at originally!

"We're almost there, guys!" Teddy said. "Ninten, hold your cum! We don't want to run out of fuel!"

"Alright, but it's gonna be hard." Ninten thrust slower, which gave a steadier stream of less intense thrust from the ship. Soon, they were only 10 feet above the landing spot. And then, after a few more thrusts, they were only 3 feet above the spot.

"Here it comes, Ana! Get ready!" Ninten said, and he finally cums lovingly into Ana's luscious hole. This provided enough thrust for the ship to land completely smoothly, with absolutely no complications whatsoever. Ana moaned as Ninten's dick gave her an enema.

Everyone looked outside of the ship with tears in their eyes.

"So, Ana." Ninten said. "How's that for a birthday present?"

"Ninten... that was the best birthday ever." Ana hugged Ninten lovingly as Teddy applauded the scene with a tear in his eye. He was still completely naked.

"It doesn't have to end." Ninten said to Ana. "You can come to my house, and continue the celebrations."

"Yes." Ana said. "Yes I can."

The two held hands on the way to Ninten's house. There was a discrete pathway to the house, which meant that the two could avoid being arrested for indecent exposure. They went back to the house and enjoyed the morning after – with love in their hearts, and happiness in their minds.

**THE END**


End file.
